


Valerian x Laureline | Oneshot

by TheVirusInYourBrain



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: Agents, Aliens, Anxiety, Arguments, Badass, F/M, Fluff, Help, Love, Marriage, Romance, Science Fiction, Thankfullness, Valerian - Freeform, bad past, conflicts, sad past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVirusInYourBrain/pseuds/TheVirusInYourBrain
Summary: Valerian reflects why he fell in love with Laureline and what he learned from her.





	Valerian x Laureline | Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii everyone :D  
> English is not my native language so if you find some mistakes, please tell me.   
> Feedback is welcome :)  
> Have fun! c:

**Valerian x Laureline**

 

The most difficult thing for him to do wasn't to love her.

He already was stupidly in love with her.  
He would die for her, do everything for her.  
He loved everything about her, even the part which was a bit difficult to handle with at times.  
The part when she wanted to be the superior one, when she was sassy as hell, did not listen to his commands and thought that she could handle the situation better than him.

Even though he is Major and she is just Sergeant.

When he fell in love with her, he thinks, it might be because she wasn't just like all the other beautiful girls he met before her. She was an utterly beautiful angel with a shotgun, an independent girl who could stand up for herself and who definitely wasn't easy to get.  
Maybe it was exactly this part of her, the uncontrollable one, which made him fall in love with her.

She was like he always wanted to be, strong, sassy, uncontrollable, independent, responsible, sexy, funny and with a loving heart, understanding towards everyone, but at the same time she could knock down everybody who stands in the way to reach her aim.

It seems like she never got self conscious and was so self confident all the time, always trusting herself.

What he wasn't.

When he worked together with her for the first time, he instantly knew that she was going to last longer than all the female sergeants he had before.  
Not only in this position as his partner but also in his heart.  
He used all the other girls afore to only push his ego and eventually, they fell in love with him, because they thought he was being serious.

But he wasn't.

He needed these girls to not be murdered by his self consciousness, by his fears.  
He always masked his weak self with layers of cockiness and his playboy image.

When he met her, he didn't only fall in love with her because she had everything he craved for, but because he realised he maybe found the only person who could understand and help him.

Not that he ever talked with her about that.

She was so important to him that he would be everything she wanted.  
But because he were never taught otherwise, he tried to charm her with his usual cockiness.  
Only that she was the first one to stay completely untouched by it.

She was the first one he was utterly in love with and the first one who rejected him.

Sometimes, he hated her for that. He hated her for being herself.  
He hated it when she seemed to do better than him in everything.   
He hated her for disobeying his rules, for going on her own, when he can't protect her and always stays with the fear that he will loose her someday.

Because even though she is the one who increases his fears, she is the person he clinged to, the one he hopes could save him from his inner demons.

What led him to his inner conflict.  
He wanted to trust her with his true self, but he was not sure if he could or if she even was the right one.

At the end, Laureline showed him what love is.   
She told him the things about love he always knew but was too afraid to admit.

When she argued with him about giving Melo back to the Pearls where he belongs, he realised that love wasn't only about feelings, understanding or dying for each other.

It is a commitment about two people trusting each other.

It is _home._

The one thing he craved his whole life since the death of his mother, and finally found in the one person he trusts his life with.

Sergeant Laureline.

His fiancée he is kissing right now on a spaceship flying to the most beautiful beach in the universe.


End file.
